Truesweetguy69
truesweetguy69 is one of the first predators in the Forston, Georgia investigation. The bust was by Duncan Hines on November 7th, 2007 (1:09 AM PST) Twenty-Four year old Ray, aka Reymundo Anguiano (truesweetguy69), believed to be chatting up a 14 year old girl with the screen name Dadzdoodlebug92, who was really one of the workers at Perverted Justice. ''' In the conversation, he begins by saying hello twice. The decoy responds by saying sorry, and that she thought he was a bot. He relates with her, and says that he dislikes bots too. After that, he jumps to ask her name and her asl. The decoy states her name (Diane), and clearly lets him know that she's only fourteen. He tells her he is 21 which is a lie, he was really 24 at the time. He later gets graphic and asks if she is good at '''oral sex. The decoy claimed that she didn't do it a lot, but that she was good at it. He asks her if he sends a picture of his penis, if she would give him oral sex. She agrees, and he sends a picture. The conversation is quite short since he had only met her hours before meeting her in the AOL chatroom, and as always, they plan to meet up. On the way there, Rey asks the decoy to call him, and is nervous that he is going the wrong way. He eventually arrives, and the decoy waves him in. She tells him she made him sweet tea, and that she'll be ready in a second. Then sure enough, Chris Hansen 'walks in, and asks what he is doing. Rey says that he spoke online with ''"the young lady", and wanted to meet her. Chris asks him how old she was, and he says it all; that she's '''14. Chris then asks how old Rey is and he openly admits that he is 24, 10 years older than her. Chris asks why Reymundo thought that was appropriate, and he says "Well I don't know sir I mean, I just thought it was, it was alright I mean..." ''Chris asks about the picture of his genitals that he sent to the decoy. Hansen asks if he knew that it was against the law, and he says yes. He then adds ''"You get into these chatrooms and stuff, and you know you just.. chat away." ''Chris then asks if he sends pictures like that often, and the predator responds with a yeah, shaking his head. He adds that he only will if he's serious about talking to somebody. Hansen asks what Rey thinks would've happened if he wasn't there, and a 14 year old girl was and home alone. Sweet guy says ''"Well, whatever was gonna happen was gonna happen, if nothing was gonna happen then hey." ''Chris asks if he would've had sex with the minor if she was willing to. He said a faint no, but admit that he would still have second thoughts. Rey then adds that he has seen the show before, and that he knows what's going to happen. He says that he knows who Chris is. Hansen asks if he ever thought he was going to be walking into 'To Catch a Predator. He states that it crossed his mind, and that he just "wiped it away". Chris asks if he thought it was a good show, and sweet guy says that he thought it was. Chris ends the conversation with explaining to him that they had reached the part where he tells Rey that he's Chris Hansen and that the cameras would be coming out, and then if there was anything he'd like to tell them. Rey says no, and Hansen tells him he's free to walk out. Once he walks out he is arrested. Reymundo is placed in an unmarked car, and taken in for questioning. He chooses his right to '''remain silent. He is later transported to the County Jail. There he is fingerprinted, then photographed, and finally locked up. He goes before a judge the next day, and is charged for criminal attempt''' of '''Child Molestation.' ' Sweet guy was released on August 21st, 2011. Category:Predators